


Cuddles

by Dork_of_all_Spaces



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DID I TYPE THIS, Cuddles, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff and Angst, Hell yeah there’s angst, M/M, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gaaaay, i havent written in a while, sorry-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork_of_all_Spaces/pseuds/Dork_of_all_Spaces
Summary: Gary was searching the Crimson light for his best friend, but he had no idea how he was gonna find him(Im not good at summaries. Or characterization. Please forgive me. It’s been a while since I’ve written anything)
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- I have been lurking in the shadows and I haven’t written in a while. Im so sorry about this load of crap I just finished typing-

Stuck in Final Space. That’s just great. Note the sarcasm.

The crew of the Crimson Light were trying to make the best of the situation. Nobody’s dead, Quinn and Avocato are back, Sheryl was on their side and some of them were just starting to trust her a tiny bit. But in light of these, everyone was freaking stressed the hell out. Who wouldn’t be when there’s a giant demon that wants them dead, multiple corpses of Garys from different timelines, and a bunch of HUGE FREAKING TITANS OUTSIDE! Yeah they have one on their side, but it’s still scary enough to make you crap your pants.

The blond captain Gary Goodspeed, was walking around the ship looking for a certain Ventrexian to no avail, until he checked the broom closet that Sheryl once walked into thinking it was a bedroom.

The room was dark but there was enough light coming from the hallway to illuminate the small closet. Gary had no idea what to say in this situation...

The light was dimly cast onto a shaking ball of dark fur, clothes and armor... Avocato was on the floor of the closet, legs drawn up to his chest with his face buried in his knees and his tail was all puffed up. He was shaking like a leaf and muttering something under his breath.

Gary silently crept closer to his friend, trying to hear what he was saying.

“No... no... get away from him... you cant take my son from me... not my boy...”

Ohhhh. Flashback to 3 years ago, when he got Little Cato taken from him. Gary knew PSTD flashbacks well and they sucked like crap on steroids.

Gary sat down next to Avocato and hesitantly rubbed his back, not knowing how the former general would react.

Avocato jumped and looked to see who was touching him, but relaxed when he saw it was his co-parent with a concerned expression on his face.

“Wanna talk about it?” Gary asked gently

The bounty hunter shook his head.

“Then what do you wanna do?”

“Uhhhh... cuddle?” Avocato mumbled. They would cuddle whenever Gary had a flashback or a panic attack, or if they couldn’t sleep.

Gary nodded and stood up, dragging the Ventrexian up with him. “Come on Bud, I gotcha. I’ll beat the crap out of ya with hugs and cuddles”

Avocato smiled slightly as he was dragged to Gary’s room and onto the bed before they both got comfortable. Avocato resting his head on Gary’s chest with his arms wrapped around the blond twink of a Captain, purring softly as Gary pet his head.

————————————

After a while, Avocato fell asleep on Gary, and according to the rule, he was not allowed to move or he would wake his co-dad that needed this vacation to the land of dreams. But whenever the doofus of a blond captain got bored, he would pet his beloved friend and give him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

“There you are kiddo-“ Sheryl said as she walked inside.

Gary quickly shushed his mom and pointed the the sleeping cat man.

She nodded and spoke quieter, “your kid is lookin for ya, sweetheart.”

“Oh. Alright mom. I would get up, but you know the rules about cats.”

“He’s not a cat, Love.”

“Technically yes, but no. He acts like a cat. He looks like a cat. And he purrs like a cat. But if he heard me call him a cat, he would punch me in the neck. He karate chopped me in the neck once.”

Little Cato walked in, whispering since everyone else was, “why is everyone whispering? Because I will whisper so good-“

“The big cat-boy is sleeping. Gaz doesnt wanna wake him,” Sheryl said quietly.

“Ohhhh. I want cuddles too-“ Little Cato snickered and climbed up next to Gary.

“Looks like you’re stuck, Sweetheart. You know the rules. You cant move until they move,” Sheryl smirked and walked out to who knows where.

—————————————

For the next few hours, Gary passed the time by petting both Ventrexians and telling little Cato stories, like how he shot a professional paintball player in the butthole 30 times, how he scared the pants off of some guy in a Target bathroom, and how he made his noisy neighbor move out just by making an add on Craigslist. Little Cato eventually fell asleep too, so Gary had no choice but to take a trip to the world of slumber and dreams.


End file.
